


Blinded by Love

by neo7v



Series: Soulmark Chronicles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Character, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tailoring, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo7v/pseuds/neo7v
Summary: At the first touch of hands, a tattoo is made between soulmates as an everlasting bond. This touch could be a handshake, a high five, or even a mere brush across the back of each other’s hands. As soon as their hands touch, they are bound for life. However, whether that bond is platonic or not is up to the soulmates and not the mark itself.Even in a business such as this, Oikawa had yet to meet his. Even his touch averse roommate had found their soulmate, a trickster of a man named Matsukawa Issei who seemed sketchy, but was quite nice once you got to talking with him for a bit.





	Blinded by Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on how to do this one right for a while as a soulmate au, so I hope it turned out well. This may have also gotten more attention because I'm stuck on how to write the next chapter in my ongoing fic LeftRight Split... (Sorry for those who are currently following it! I'll get the next chapter up by next Friday!)
> 
> Without further ado, Enjoy the story!

High Society had opened up only a year before, but the shop was already a huge success, gathering top company employees and their equally high up sons as regular clients in no time at all. It was a tailor’s dream to have such a respected shop with such respectable customers. Well, every tailor’s dream except Oikawa’s.

It was the same routine every day. Greet the customer. Take their measurements. Alter the clothing, then return it to the owner in exchange for money. Honestly, Oikawa could no longer remember why he’d gotten into the clothing industry to start with, boredom now clouding his days in an endless haze.

“Are you alright, boss?” Startled, Oikawa looked up to see his assistant, Goshiki, staring at him with a worried expression. “I-I mean, you’ve been looking pretty distracted lately. You b-better not be overworking yourself again. None of us want to see a repeat of last time.”

“It was really scary,” Yamaguchi added timidly from where he was undoing the seams of a business suit on the other side of the room.

“I don’t know,” Tsukishima commented slyly, shortening the hemming on a red silk dress. “It was kinda nice to get rid of him for a week. The place was actually quiet for once.” Yamaguchi gasped as if the blond had said something scandalous, which, in Oikawa’s opinion, he had.

“He’s our boss, Tsukki! You don’t say such things right in front of him!” Oikawa frowned at that. Wasn’t that just insinuating that he should talk about him behind his back? It didn’t sound much better and he would have said something against it, but a burst of pain shot through his head like lightning and he stopped short.

Maybe this would stop if…

“Boss?” Oikawa looked over Yamaguchi, his gaze snagging on the twisting vines that encircled the man’s wrist, a bright yellow rose sitting in the very middle of it all. A twin one with a purple rose encircled Tsukishima’s wrist on the other side of the room.

Oikawa sighed. Maybe his headaches would stop once he met his soulmate. It was a long shot, but not uncommon to see. Sometimes just being by the one meant to be yours could cause miracles to happen that you never thought possible.

At the first touch of hands, a tattoo is made between soulmates as an everlasting bond. This touch could be a handshake, a high five, or even a mere brush across the back of each other’s hands. As soon as their hands touch, they are bound for life. However, whether that bond is platonic or not is up to the soulmates and not the mark itself.

Even in a business such as this, Oikawa had yet to meet his. Even his touch averse roommate had found their soulmate, a trickster of a man named Matsukawa Issei who seemed sketchy, but was quite nice once you got to talking with him for a bit.

The sound of a bell ringing filled the air. Oikawa’s head shot up immediately, a smile forced onto his face despite the inner turmoil. “Good afternoon, sir! My name is Oikawa Tooru.” He bowed slightly towards the stranger. “What can we do for you today at High Society? Need some tailoring done? Or perhaps a new suit?”

The man looked just to the right of the face, eyes a beautiful milky blue. A wooden cane with a raven beaked top was held tightly in his right hand. His face was closed off, whether in anger or annoyance, Oikawa couldn’t tell. His hair was jet black, one single strand curled in the middle of his forehead as the rest stood up in jagged patterns.

“I just need my clothes hemmed as soon as possible, if that’s alright. I have my half-brother’s wedding to attend to tomorrow and I didn’t realize how large the suit was on me.” The man frowned as he tugged at the dark blue suit he was wearing that was indeed a bit longer than it should be.

“Of course! Right away, Mister…” Oikawa trailed off as he realized the man had yet to introduce himself.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” he said gruffly. 

“Well, Mr. Hajime, seeing as how all my assistants are busy at the moment, I can help you right over here.” He started to walk away, expecting the man to follow him, but he stayed right where he was, an uncomfortable look on his face. “Uh, aren’t you going to follow me?”

“I-” He hesitated for a second before starting to walk forward, his cane whacking into almost every nearby object on his way to Oikawa, the sound making a loud racket that had Oikawa wincing. Iwaizumi stopped right in front of Oikawa, their faces inches away. “Here?” His breath lightly grazed over Oikawa’s nose, and he shivered in response.

“You’re uh, a bit close,” Oikawa stammered out, his cheeks reddening in response. Nobody had ever been this close time him before and it scared and excited him at the same time.

Iwaizumi stepped back a step immediately, a twin blush adorning his cheeks. “I’m so sorry! I’m uh.. I-I’m kinda-” He cut himself, brow furrowed in frustration as he stared over Oikawa’s right shoulder.

“He’s blind,” Tsukishima called out, the red dress he’d been working on now hung up on the shelf and an emerald studded dress in its place. “Gosh Oikawa, you’re so dense.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise as his entire body flushed red in embarrassment. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry! And I made you walk through our shop without any help! How rude can I be? I-”

Iwaizumi cut him off swiftly, voice clearly sounding annoyed at his word vomit. “I’ve walked through more cluttered places than this. It’s no problem at all. Uh, how about we start over? I don’t want this to be awkward since I’ll most likely be using this as my tailoring shot since my brother’s company is just down the street.”

He stuck his hand out towards the general area of where Oikawa was. “My name is Iwaizumi Hajime and I am the co-president of the Aoba Johsai Publishing Company. I am literally as blind as a bat. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Oikawa met Iwaizumi’s hand with his own, their hands fitting perfectly together in a way that had him sucking in a breath of surprise before he began to speak. “Hello, Iwaizumi Hajime. My name is Oikawa Tooru. I am the owner of High Society, the most prestigious tailoring boutique in the city. I am literally as dense as mercury. I am happy to make your acquaintance and I look forward to years of serving you as long as you come here.”

Time seemed to stop as Oikawa’s hand closed firmly against Iwaizumi’s. A fluttering sensation seemed to fill up his entire body as a bright light encased their hands together, the soft sensation of someone writing on his hand imminent.

“What’s happening?!” He looked up from where their hands were glowing to see a panicked Iwaizumi, his milky blue eyes blown wide as his head swung wildly around.

The fluttering sensation stopped then, the light fading until only a twinkle of light remained on whatever was written on the two mens’ wrists. Bringing their still clasped hands up, he peered closely at their newly made marks.

“So that’s how you write Hajime,” he said softly. “They’re such pretty kanjis…”

はじめ

Tentatively, Iwaizumi raised up his other hand and brushed it softly against his own wrist. His own kanjis spelling out Oikawa were on the other man’s wrist along with a few elevated dots.

取る

 

“And this is how you write… Tooru in braille.” Iwaizumi smiled softly. “It’s like a melody with how the dots flow together...”

Oikawa was awestruck by the sweet look that had taken over Iwaizumi’s face, his brow unwrinkling from the slight scowl he’d worn while walking in.

“You look so much cuter when you smile,” he mumbled out. Iwaizumi’s face immediately flushed a dark red.

“W-what?!”

Oikawa heard snickers from his assistants who had been watching their interaction this whole time, but he decided to ignore them for now. The time for payback on their disrespect was for neither here nor now. Instead, he focused on the amazingly sweet guy in front of him who just happened to be his new soulmate and the words that stumbled out of his mouth.

“Would you like to be my date for the wedding?”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Oikawa wasn’t sure what to do as he sat awkwardly at the groom and groom’s table, everyone else there staring intently at him. Was he supposed to say hi? Strike up a conversation? Just sit there in silence?

He leaned to the side to ask Iwaizumi, but his soulmate was already engaged in conversation with his half-brother, Akira Kunimi, and the man’s now husband, Yutaro Kindaichi. Oikawa turned away from the conversation in an attempt to appear polite, but as he heard the words, “Iwaizumi’s soulmate”, he immediately jumped into the conversation.

“What about me?” he asked.

The man who Oikawa assumed was Kindaichi laughed. “Iwaizumi isn’t the most social person, as I’ve seen throughout my years of knowing the two brothers, yet he met you only yesterday and even brought you to our wedding. I was just saying that you’ve gotta be his soulmate, right? Iwaizumi won’t budge and his sleeves hide any markings he might have…” He peered slyly at Oikawa. “So, are you soulmates?”

Oikawa looked hesitantly over at Iwaizumi, trying to catch his eye on the matter, before remembering that he was blind. He sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair, before finally answering after thinking it through for a moment. “What do you think?”

Iwaizumi’s lips turned up a bit at that, pleased with the answer he’d given back. Kindaichi seemed to be stumped by the question thrown back at him and the silence continued on for a few moments longer until Iwaizumi seemed to take pity on him. He slowly pulled up his right sleeve to reveal the marks Oikawa had seen yesterday, still as bright and beautiful as they’d been before.

“I didn’t want to overshadow your day,” Iwaizumi mumbled towards Kunimi. “But I didn’t want to not have him at your wedding. If he’s going to be family, I wanted him to be here for this. Anyways, this day is about you guys, so you can fangirl over this tomorrow.” Iwaizumi looked straight at Kindaichi when he said that, or as straight as a blind man can look at someone. His gaze still drifted off slightly to the left. “Okay?”

“That’s alright with me,” Kunimi finally spoke up after merely observing the conversation. “I am happy you found someone who seems nice so far. You need someone like that in your life besides me and Kindaichi. I mean, you grew up with both of us almost always there. You couldn’t stay with just us forever.”

Iwaizumi was silent for a moment, mulling this piece of information over in his head for a moment. And then he smiled widely and it was like a punch to the gut for Oikawa. How could this man get any more handsome?

“I’m very glad I met Oikawa.” He was looking towards Oikawa now, directly this message to him instead of his brother. The newly wed couple just smiled at this and went to join another conversation, leaving the pair of soulmates alone. “It was a chance meeting, a once in a lifetime chance, and I’m glad it could happen to me. Thank you.”

Oikawa didn’t know how to respond to that, except to say, “No, Iwaizumi. I’d like to thank you. I met you at the perfect moment and I can’t wait to see what life we will build together.” He stopped there for a moment, brow furrowed. He couldn’t just assume that Iwaizumi wanted to be romantic soulmates. For all he knew, the man only wanted a platonic relationship. If that was true…

“Whatever face you’re making right now Trashykawa, you better stop,” Iwaizumi called out, lips set into a firm line.

“What?!” Oikawa squawked out. “Who are you calling Trashykawa?!”

“You, obviously,” he retorted. “If you’re thinking about whether or not I want to be romantic soulmates with you, the answer is obviously yes. I literally asked if you wanted to be my date to this wedding, so stop worrying. It’ll leave a line in the middle of your forehead..”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at that, even as he felt happiness bubbling in his heart at what his soulmate had said. “Even if I did get a line there, it’s not like it would change your opinion of me.”

“...Picking on the blind man, I see.”

“You can’t see anything, actually.” As soon as that sentence left his mouth, Oikawa knew he’d made the wrong joke.

“I’ll give you five seconds to run before I go after you,” Iwaizumi hissed out. “And don’t think I won’t find you just because I can’t see. Believe me, you’re going down.”

Face paling, Oikawa let out a nervous chuckle. “You don’t really mean that, right?”

“Five.”

“We could talk this out, ya know? Babe, this is the start of our relationship. I’ll do better next time.”

“Four.”

“I’ll treat you to dinner tomorrow night to make up for my mistake!”

“Three.”

“Iwaizumi?”

“Two.”

“Hajime?”

“One.”

Oikawa took off sprinting, Iwaizumi immediately behind him. Onlookers laughed at the sight of him running and his soulmate expertly dodging every obstacle in such a clean way for a blind person that Oikawa felt couldn’t be possible except for a superhuman.

Yet even as Iwaizumi caught up to him, tackling him down to the ground in the process, Oikawa still felt that bubbly feeling his his heart. His mouth was stretched wide into a huge grin as Iwaizumi relentlessly kept him down, asking him to admit defeat and take back what he said.

Oikawa had started off yesterday morning in a foul mood, bored by the repetitious schedule he’d acquired with working at the same tailor shop for two years. Meeting Iwaizumi, however, was anything but ordinary. Finding his soulmate had been the missing piece in Oikawa’s puzzle. Find Iwaizumi Hajime had been a once in a lifetime experience and Oikawa was glad it had happened in this lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any feedback on the story or a pairing you want to see next for a soulmate au, comment below! I'm happy to take any requests you have!
> 
> I hope you have an amazing week! Thanks for reading!


End file.
